


sweets for my sweet

by armillarysphere



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armillarysphere/pseuds/armillarysphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike's still sitting at his table, alone, when Jeff finishes with his last kid.  He looks up to see him holding a bag of gummy bears and a ten dollar note.  </p>
<p>"What does this get me, then?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweets for my sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gigantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigantic/gifts).



> This began life as twitterfic for gigantic, based on this tweet from someone at the Tip-A-King event last night:
> 
> _@WaitWhatDotNet: Richards line was near empty. He was shy & smiley & was stuffing gummi bears in his mouth._
> 
> The subtitle for this could be "Mike Richards - easy for gummy bears".

Mike's still sitting at his table, alone, when Jeff finishes with his last kid. He looks up to see him holding a bag of gummy bears and a ten dollar note. 

"What does this get me, then?" 

Mike smiles, even though he really wants to scowl. Like Jeff isn't the one who buys him the majority of his candy stash anyway; those deals they put by the cashier in the market always catch Jeff's eye. "Depends," Mike replies, . "How many shots did you put past those kids?"

Jeff smirks, lifting one shoulder. "All of 'em."

Mike rolls his eyes, reaching out for the bag. "Ruthless." 

"All I do is score, eh?" Jeff's obviously trying for leering but he sounds as monotone as ever. Only the glint in his eye gives him away. Mike's very familiar with that glint by now.

"If you give me those sweets, maybe," Mike says, tearing into the packet once Jeff obeys. He stuffs a handful in his mouth, delighting in the way Jeff twitches because he didn't sort them by colour first. He wiggles his fingers for the ten bucks as well, slipping it into his back pocket.

"I'm pretty sure that's supposed to go in the pot, Richie," Jeff says, stealing a yellow one and biting the tiny bear's head off. 

"Whatever, I'll put double in myself," Mike says, shrugging. He watches Jeff nibble his way through the candy, making it last an inordinate amount of time. He blinks slowly when Jeff licks his lips when he's finished, follows the pink tip of his tongue as it moves from one corner of his mouth to the other. "You wanna head home and find out what this'll get ya?"

Jeff nods, glancing around at the last few people making their way out, before he takes another gummy bear - green, this time - and pushes it gently into Mike's mouth. He swipes his thumb over Mike's bottom lip briefly, then drops his hand back to his side. Mike goes hot all over. "I've got some suggestions, if you needed any ideas."

"You can tell me in the car."


End file.
